The present invention relates generally to the wrapping of a floral grouping with a wrapper and crimping at least a portion of the wrapper about the stem portion of the floral grouping whereby the crimped area of the wrapper is bound together with a bonding material.
Packers of floral groupings such as bouquets often complain that floral grouping wrappers such as commercially-available "sleeves" are not the correct size at the lower end of the sleeve.
Therefore, the packer must use some type of band or tie at the lower end of the sleeve to take up the extra sleeve material and to tightly wrap the sleeve about the stems of the floral grouping to inhibit the bouquet from spreading apart or slipping from the wrapper.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to increase the ease and quickness with which a wrapper can be applied about a floral grouping and held firmly about the stems of the floral grouping without relying on the additional step of applying a separate band or tie about the wrapper, and further to optionally affix an informational label to the wrapper.